


A Night Off

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ichigo begs for an evening alone with the shopkeeper, and gets his wish.





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first entry for UraIchi Week! Cross-posting from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/). Please enjoy!

* * *

The sound of his lover’s snores create the perfect ambient white noise for Ichigo, who lays on his side and stares at the way his lover sleeps. These are the moments he savors the most since returning from their fight against the Quincy; the peaceful slumber that has returned to the both of them. It had been touch and go for a bit - both waking up from nightmares; covered in sweat - clinging to one another as their brains catch up to the reality that they’re safe. Now, the nightmares come less and less, and he knows he should be sleeping right now, but he likes to watch his lover sleep. His eyes take in the scars that run from Urahara’s eyes, his zanpakuto serving her master faithfully by restructuring him after his battle with the Quincy.

“You know, it’s impolite to stare, Ichigo.” His lover’s voice surprises him, the hand he’d been reaching forward to push some of his pale blond hair off of his sleeping face retracts. “Go ahead.”

He reaches forward, and tucks the offending strands of hair behind Urahara’s ear. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was, but I had this strange feeling of being watched.” Grey eyes appear, a smile gracing his lover’s lips. “Shouldn’t you be heading home soon?”

“Probably.” Ichigo gives a shrug of his shoulder. “Are you busy this weekend?” He asks, rolling onto his back, tucking one hand underneath his head.

A familiar weight settles on his chest, his free hand going to the shaggy pale blond hair now resting on his sternum. He groans a little when he feels Urahara’s fingertips touching his lower stomach, playing with the light blond hairs on his body. “There’s a large shipment I’m expecting, but I’m sure that Tessai can manage the shop on his own, should it come down to it.” Urahara turns his head to look at him, while his hand moves to start touching his inner thigh. “Why do you ask?”

“Let’s do something…?” He bites his lip, legs spreading a little at the coaxing touch. Ichigo sees Urahara smile before he turns his head back, his fingers now skirting along the length of his cock.

Scarred fingers make a fist around him, his lover giving a firm tug on his length, pulling a long groan from his throat. Soft strands of hair move back and forth over his chest, causing the hair on his arms to pebble as he feels Urahara nod his head. “We could use a nice break. Come here on Friday night.”

“Sounds…” Ichigo arches his chest, Urahara’s lips now kissing down his stomach until he reaches the juncture between his thighs. “Perfect…”

Unable to show anymore restraint, he pushes down on Urahara’s head, who follows without resistance, pulling his length into his mouth. His cock is surrounded by wet heat, and all thoughts go out of his mind as he just accepts the wiles of his lover, who they both know control him more than the other way. Leaning his head back, he spreads his legs more, and gets taken away by Urahara, who’s lips slips further down his length until he’s completely surrounded by his mouth. He yields to his lover, chest arching up more off the bed as he gets thoroughly worked, forgetting about everything except the way Urahara’s mouth feels on his body.

***

Ichigo stands in the darkened shop on Friday night, wondering where Urahara could be when he sees the lights are on in the living area behind the shop. He walks towards it, and sees the door opened leading down to the training area. Ichigo pushes his bag up high onto his shoulder, and starts to climb down the ladder. He almost expects to hear the sound of fighting down below him, but he knows everyone is off doing their own thing this weekend. The silence is almost  _too_  quiet - abnormally so.

He gets to the bottom of the ladder, and brushes off his hands on his pants. “Kisuke?” He calls out, wondering if he’d just climbed down here preemptively. “Kisuke, are you down here?”

“Right on time.” The green and white bucket hat appears from behind a rock formation, an enthusiastic grin on the shopkeeper’s face. “I’m glad you figured out where I was.”

“It wasn’t that difficult.” Ichigo walks over to him, and sees a bag on the ground. “So, what are we doing down here?” He asks, nodding his head towards the bag. “Or, is this where we’re spending our night off together?”

“Would that upset you?” The serious expression on Urahara’s face causes him to shake his head. “Really?”

Ichigo drops his bag onto the ground. “As long as I get to spend the evening with you - uninterrupted by a Hollow attack, or someone needing something, or another crisis - that’s all that matters to me.” He puts his hands on Urahara’s waist, the surprised look staying there. “So, are we staying down here for the night?”

“No.” Urahara turns to look over at the two beams of wood protruding from the rocks a few meters away. “We will need that, however.” He holds up Benihime, and makes his way over to one of the beams.

Picking up both of their bags, he moves closer, listening to Urahara recite the cantation, the sound of time tearing echoes throughout the quiet training ground. He stares up at the black maw of the garganta, not noticing his lover has dropped back down to be next to him. “Are we going….?” He asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Why don’t we go through and find out?” His lover teases, as they both head towards the maw.

Thankful to be with Urahara, he follows his path of reiatsu, as they leave the human world behind, and make their way through the Garganta. Neither really talk much as they make their way to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo still a little stunned that this is the destination that his lover has chosen for them to go to. They drop out of the maw onto the soft desert sand, the eternal night bringing a rush of memories to the forefront of Ichigo’s mind.

“This is where you wanted to go?” Ichigo asks, as the two look out at the expanse of desert. “Hueco Mundo? Really?”

“I didn’t think you would feel up to going back to Soul Society.” Urahara takes the bag Ichigo had been holding, and starts to walk. “There’s a place up ahead, which is our final destination.”

Still too shocked to ask, Ichigo follows him and comes to a stop when he sees a structure that looks like a simple abode. “You have a place here??”

“No.” A mischievous smirk appears on his lover’s face. “A few of Aizen’s Espada kept residences on the outskirts - Aizen wanted to be prepared for any sort of attack.”

Not wanting to know which former Espada called this place home, Ichigo follows him into the building, surprised by how nice and cool it is inside. “You’re right. I don’t think I could have handled going to Soul Society, but I’m not sure if I can handle this either.” The middle of his chest begins to ache, the memory of his fight with Ulquiorra assaulting him out of nowhere.

“You’re safe here.” Urahara’s arms are around him, Ichigo staring up at him with a blank look on his face. He hadn’t realized he’d begun to fall, and is now sitting on his lover’s lap, the two of them in the middle of the living room area of the abode. “It’s painful, I know - but this is the lesser of two evils.”

He tucks his head under his lover’s chin, and gives a small nod of his head. “Having you here, it makes it a little more tolerable.”

“I’m glad, Ichigo.” Lips touch his forehead, Urahara’s gentle kiss helping to expel any demons from his memories. “We could have stayed at my place, but I thought it would be nice to be away from everyone for twenty-four hours.”

“No, I’m glad we came out here. I’ll be good in a few minutes.” Ichigo keeps his voice quiet, then pulls back. He stands back up, wobbling a little. “Show me around?”

Urahara walks him through the modest building; the living room, a bathroom, and kitchen are on the ground floor. On the second floor, there is a master bedroom, and a smaller bedroom - probably for an Espada’s Fracción. Ichigo follows his lover into the master bedroom, and drops down onto the bed face first.

“You can’t be tired already, Ichigo.” Urahara sits down next to him on the bed, after setting their bags down.

Lifting his head, he looks at him with one eye. “Guess you should try and wake me up.” A coy smile spreads across his face, as he hides the lower half of his face with his forearm.

“Is that an open invitation?” The wide brimmed hat gets removed from Urahara’s head, Ichigo’s hands going to the hem of his own shirt. He whips it off, and sees Urahara coming closer to him on the bed, his auburn eyes locking onto his grey eyes, the imperfections on his face making Urahara more handsome than he can remember. “What is it?” His lover asks, the green kimono on the ground, Ichigo’s hand reaching up to pull on the string keeping his hakama on his waist.

He tugs more on the cloth, the knot finally giving. “I know you hate them…” He reaches up with his free hand to brush against the scars on his face, Urahara’s eyes closing at his touch. “But I can’t help but think how they add to your features, making you more handsome.”

“You already have my heart, Ichigo.” Urahara’s lips kiss the tips of his fingers. “You don’t have to pretend with me.”

The bed shifts, Ichigo scooting up on the bed, their naked bodies coming together like two magnets attracted to one another. “I can’t help it.” He whispers near his ear, moaning as he feels the hardness of his lover’s cock touch his. “If you want me to stop, I will…”

“Keep telling me how much you adore me. You know my ego loves it.” Urahara flips them, Ichigo now hovering over him, positioned perfectly between his legs. 

“Idiot.” He smirks, taking the bottle that Urahara no doubt snuck into his hakama, uncapping it with the tip of his thumb. “Maybe I don’t want to stroke your ego, you pervert.” He kneels between his legs, and starts to coat his cock with the lubricant. “And I never said I adored you. Don’t put words into my mouth, Kisuke.”

His lover turns his head, a mock pout making his lips protrude outwards. “And now, the tables have turned. You wound me with your words, Kurosaki-san.”

“....Did you just….?” His wet finger rubs along Urahara’s rim, a fake look of shock on his face as he pushes one finger into him. He hears Urahara groan, unable to keep up the ruse as he hears his lover respond to his touches. “I should stop right now.”

“Don’t…..Kurosaki-san.”

He shoves two more fingers into Urahara’s body, the man writhing on the bed under his quick attack. “You know, I can open the Garganta if I wanted. Or maybe, I’ll just go and see if Nel will help me-”

Hands touch his shoulders, yanking him down, his sentence stopping as he feels his lover’s tongue enter his mouth. He moans low, being more gentle with the three fingers that are buried to his knuckles inside of Urahara’s tight heat. Spreading his two outer fingers, he inhales Urahara’s moans, thoroughly enjoying how quick the man responds to his touches. He’s equally as easy to stimulate, their bodies so in tune with one another from the hours upon hours of training. It’s no different in the bedroom - and it’s a place where they both love to shine for one another.

“N-No more…” Urahara begs him with a soft whimper, as he pushes the tip of his middle finger against  _that_  spot. “I surrender, Ichigo…”

“Again, old man.” He whispers against his lips, as he keeps his three fingers seated inside of him. “One more time, Kisuke…”

“I-chi-go….”

One quick move, and the tip of his cock is now where his fingers had been, Urahara’s body pulling him in without any resistance. He moans low, the heat surrounding his cock unlike any other kind of warmth, his head spinning as he starts to roll his hips slow. He looks into his lover’s eyes, who stares back up at him with the same look of reverence in his eyes. The stare is too much for him; his eyes slip closed as he starts to roll his hips a little faster, wrists locking underneath the pillow that Urahara is resting his head on.

Dropping his head, he starts to kiss sweat dampened skin, salt clinging to his lips as he kisses along the length of Urahara’s neck. “Kisuke…” His shoulders shake, hips pistoning at a quicker pace. He keeps his thrusts shallow, thoroughly enjoying the way his lover whines for him. The all powerful shopkeeper - former twelfth captain of the Gotei 13 - made into a complete mess by the one who brought balance back to the world. “Kisuke, touch yourself…”

The sound of their bodies slapping together fill the otherwise quiet room, the bed creaking loud with every rough thrust that Ichigo puts Urahara’s body through. He knows that it will be his turn soon enough, thinking about how his lover will wreck his body in return for what he does to him gets him to move his hips faster, teetering on the edge of his orgasm.

“Watch me, Ichigo…”

His eyes go to the tip of Urahara’s cock, watching as thin ropes of milky white fluid explode from the tip, Urahara’s body clamping down tight around his cock. He pushes past the hindrance, and is rewarded with an almost inhuman screech, as Ichigo slams right against Urahara’s prostate. He thrusts forward one final time, and bows to his body’s need for release. His orgasm hits him hard, a low groan leaving his mouth as feels Urahara clamp down again, pushing his orgasm to last just a second longer due to the antics of his lover. With a satisfied moan, he drops his head down, his chest connecting to his lover’s, as he tries to remember how to breathe.

He slips out of Urahara, who hands him a few tissues, which he uses to clean himself off, then works on his lover’s torso. He averts his eyes, as he sees him clean up his backside, then drops down onto the bed, chest rising and falling with labored breaths. His head becomes more clear as he feels his lover’s body close to his, their limbs tangling together again, this time without the urgency for a fuck.

“A little nap, and then another round?” Urahara suggests, as Ichigo yawns a little, nodding his head in agreement. “Don’t expect to get too much sleep this evening.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Kisuke.”

A light snooze is all he gets, before he feels his lover kissing his neck to wake him up. Seeing no point in fighting it off, he pushes his hips back, and is rewarded by the touch of Urahara’s thickness inserting itself between his asscheeks. Another round of sex is followed by another nap; rinse and repeat for the duration of the evening, into the early hours of the morning.

They wake up a little after ten in the morning, Ichigo happy to be sleeping in Urahara’s arms. “What is it?” His lover asks, but returns his smile all the same.

“It’s nice to wake up like this. No one to bug us.” He looks around the room. “Thanks for bringing us here, Kisuke. This was perfect.”

“Oh, it’s not over yet, Kurosaki-san.”

Groaning, he pushes on his lover’s shoulder, who doesn’t hide the smirk on his face. “Let’s get on with it, then.”

“You make me feel so wanted.”

“Hey!”

Their little flirtatious spat ends in a heavy makeout session, which then leads to more sex. By the time they make their way back to the human world, both are moving slow - their bodies having been put through the rounds by one another in their acts of passionate lovemaking. Saying goodbye to Kisuke, Ichigo heads back home with an ever present smile on his face. He hopes that whichever Espada’s home that had been, their ‘ghost’ doesn’t mind them enjoying a night off there.


End file.
